Musical instruments, for example, percussion instruments such as drums typically go out of pitch or out of tune from use over a prolonged period of time and hence need to be tuned, for example, to reach a particular pitch. A drumhead of a drum generally includes a drum skin held in contact within a circular rim of the drum. The tension on the drumhead is adjusted to fine tune the pitch of the drum. Typically, adjusting the tension on the drumhead entails either tightening or loosening multiple lugs located on an exterior body of the drum. It is often necessary to tune each of the lugs uniformly, since tightening or loosening of even a single lug will affect the tension on the drumhead and therefore affect consistency of sound throughout the drumhead. A musician, for example, a drummer may adjust the tension in the drumhead of the drum by manually tuning each lug individually using a key. Tuning each lug individually using a key is laborious, time consuming and may result in tuning each lug on the drumhead inconsistently and non-uniformly, thereby resulting in a variation of the quality of sound output produced by the drum. Moreover, even though tuning keys are manufactured to have the same size and shape by all the manufacturers, these tuning keys generally need to be used individually to tune each lug, which is time consuming and laborious.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a portable tuning apparatus that simultaneously and uniformly tunes all the lugs that support a drumhead of a percussion instrument to uniformly adjust the tension in the drumhead to produce an optimum pitch and quality of sound in the percussion instrument. Furthermore, there is a need for a portable tuning apparatus that enables tensioning and tuning of drumheads of different diameters and sizes.